


Under Stress

by Blodhund



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Teasing, blowjob, self indulgent comfort stuff at the end....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhund/pseuds/Blodhund
Summary: The army has a busy month and Red Leader is stressed and horny.





	Under Stress

**Author's Note:**

> After 2 years, I'm finally back with another PaulTord fic. Special thanks to two of my friends, one for convincing me to write a continuation, and the other for helping me out by proof reading this mess and by supporting me. Thanks guys u know who you are I love y'all <3

This month had been one of the most stressful this army had ever seen. Meetings coming in left and right, peace treaties being signed everyday, attacks being planned, never leaving a day uneventful or free for the infamous Red Leader. He was probably the busiest of all to be honest.

Today wasn't any different. He had plans all day that left him unable to even take a lunch break. His brain felt like it was going to explode, he was so irritable that even the faintest of 'too loud' noises would make him shake with anger. 

He decided that it'd be best to have the evening to himself, seeing as he was on the verge of exhaustion from everything leading up to now, so he made a few calls, cancelled a few meetings and moved around some events. He immediately felt more at ease and sighed with relief. He could finally sit down and have some lunch. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 7:30pm. Looks like he was just going to have dinner then. 

As he started walking towards the door, he caught a glance of a gift that he'd requested be made specifically for someone. He remembered that he hadn't gotten laid in over a month now, and the need to bury his dick in something made him forget about his hunger. He immediately left his quarters after digging in his drawers looking for some 'cuffs, and started walking around the base looking for 'The Man'. It took him a while to find him, but eventually he did, and stood behind him. 

Paul didn't initially realize that Tord was there, but as soon as he took a small step back, he felt the familiar figure of the Red Leader press against his back. He turned around and was immediately met with Tord's smug bastard face. 

"Hello Paul, how are you?" Tord asked with a small smirk in his smile. Paul already knew that whatever Tord was here for, it wasn't going to be pretty.  
"I'm doing alright... why were you standing behind me and how long were you there?" Paul quirked up an eyebrow, moving back a bit to not be face to face with Tord. That didn't help though, as he kept inching forward. 

"Only a few seconds, and oh, no reason. Just thought I'd check up on my favorite soldier." He kept getting closer to Paul until his back was pressed up against the wall. Tord rest his arm on the wall and started to swing the handcuffs on his other hand, trapping Paul in between him and the wall. 

"Say, are you busy? I kind of need you in my quarters for something important." Tord said this as more of a command than a request, with an emphasis on 'important'. 

"N..no, sir. I actually had the day off, I was just doing a quick supply check... What is it that you need me for?" Paul stuttered, not really sure what Tord had planned, those handcuffs didn't look too promising. Tord pressed his body closer to his and laughed.

"It's been a stressful month and I finally got an evening to myself. But I remembered that I "owed" you a little something," Tord started to snake his hands down Paul's shaky broad arms and clicked on the handcuffs in front of him.  
"If you remember correctly, the last few times we got together, you were being disobedient and a little bratty." He grabbed the chain and started leading him down the halls, making his way back to his quarters.  
"So, tonight, you're getting a bit of a. punishment." As he said the last few words, he pushed Paul into his room, and locked the door behind them.

Paul stumbled into the room, almost losing his balance, but regaining it as fast as he lost it. He turned around to face Tord, who was slowly approaching him with a bit of a lustful smile. 

"Get on your knees, now." Tord commanded, pointing sharply to the ground.  
Paul obliged, and kneeled down, already completely flushed and warm.

Tord got down on one knee, and pressed his cold metal hand against Paul's burning red cheek, which Paul leaned into and smiled weakly at. But he didn't keep his hand there long, he traced it along the other's jawline and pressed his thumb against his bottom lip. 

"Your lips are so pretty and soft, do you think you could stay quiet for me? I'd hate to put a ball gag in your mouth and ruin the way your lips move about freely." Tord asked as he softly brushed his thumb on his lips, smiling at himself as he thought of what dirty things to do with them.

"Yes sir, absolutely." Paul tried to keep his lips still so the thumb wouldn't leave them accidentally, but Tord moved his hand away anyway and walked to the other side of the room, fetching the gift he had gotten made for Paul. It was a thick black dog collar with the words "Red Leader's Pet" engraved in silver around the front. 

Tord walked back to Paul and kneeled down once again, slipping on the collar. Surprisingly, it fit a little loose, just perfect. He pulled on bottom of the collar and brought Paul's lips up to his, giving him a sweet but passionate kiss. Paul was absolutely smitten and Tord almost swore that he could see little hearts in his eyes when he pulled away. 

"God you're so pretty. It almost makes me want to fuck you right here and now. But then it wouldn't be much of a punishment now, would it?" Tord jokingly pouted, but then chuckled. He stood right back up, fetching more things from the other side of the room. Plenty of rope, a ball gag just in case, and what Paul thought was just a regular ring from Tord's endless supply of shiny rings. He was proven wrong when Tord dropped it on the carpet in front of him and it had tiny little buttons on the sides. 

"Get up and get undressed, only leave your bottoms on." Tord helped him up by his collar, and undid the handcuffs. Paul quickly started to undo his pants and pull off his many layers of tops, some of them getting a little stuck on the collar, but he managed. 

Tord admired him as he took the last bit of clothing off, it really wasn't any secret by now that Tord was absolutely in love with Paul's body, constantly complimenting him in front of others, and taking more of a liking to him than the other second in command. He just loved the not-quite-flabby softness of his stomach and chest and arms, his impressive thighs, his handsome face and soft hair, his eyes, how he was still so athletic and active in the battlefield even tho he was just a little more heavy than the rest of his mates. He fucking loved this man. 

He must of been caught up in his admiration a little too long though as he snapped out of thought when Paul called out his name. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Paul asked sheepishly, he had a guess he was staring at his body, but he felt a bit self conscious about it since the stress of this month had caused him to eat a little more and exercise just a bit less. 

"Yes, I'm wonderful actually, was just looking at how amazing your body looks, you already know that I love it, your body is just perfect." Tord smiled and went in to give Paul a peck on the lips. Paul was just practically melting into Tord's grasp at this point.  
"Alright, turn around." Tord leaned down to get the rope, and grabbed on to Paul's wrists, and tied em behind his back, made sure that it wasn't super uncomfortable, and commanded him back on his knees. 

Paul did as told, and immediately had his body tied up in a way that didn't particularly hurt, but didn't let him move around a lot either. Tord smiled at his work and decided to tie some rope between his legs, on either sides of his erection, which was already visible through his boxers. 

As he finished up tying the last few knots, Tord kneeled down and took the cock ring sitting on the floor. 

"As part of your punishment, you're not allowed to cum until I say so, got it? And to make sure you don't accidentally do so, I'm taking some precautionary measures." Tord felt like just whipping Paul's dick out of his bottoms was too forward (like none of the other stuff was), so he grazed his hand over his erection, up his stomach to his chest, and slid both hands down his body slowly and played with the hem of his boxers. 

He repeated this a couple times just to tease him, since putting the ring on required Paul's dick being handled. Paul knew that, and expected it. He got a little impatient when Tord just kept avoiding that area in general, just sticking to running his hands over his body and sensitive areas that sent small jolts to Paul's crotch.

Finally, Tord snaked a hand down his body and into his boxers, took the cock ring, and easily slipped it on. Paul was expecting the intruding hand to leave after having the ring slipped on, but Tord had different plans. 

"Now that it's on, we can play a little." Tors leaned up to Paul's ear to say this, and immediately went to work to getting Paul completely hard. It didn't take long, just a few slow pumps of his hand, a kiss, then two, and a little flick of his wrist. This went on for a little while, Tord bringing Paul closer and closer to orgasm, Paul's whines getting more and more desperate and high pitched and his breathing ragged, but never quite getting there, not that he could anyway. 

"Baby boy, I told you to keep quiet, didn't I? Are you being disobedient yet again?" Tord pushed the boxers over Paul's cock again and stood up.  
"I'm sorry sir, it just felt too g..good..." Paul was slightly shaking with need. Tord obviously didn't buy into it and picked up the ball gag. He ran his thumb over Paul's bottom lip, and asked him to open up, and he hesitantly obliged, having the ball gag put in and drool already starting to coat the gag. 

While Tord wasn't the biggest fan of the way the drool dripped from his mouth, he thoroughly enjoyed the look of desperation on his face. He loved it actually. He loved it so much he just Had to take a picture of this, so he retrieved his phone from his nightstand, and took maybe too many pictures. Whatever, he could pick his favorites and delete the rest later. 

He threw the phone on the bed and came closer to Paul. Paul just stared at him and made a face that just screamed 'fuck me'. Tord had a little more patience than that though. 

He was starting to feel a little hot in his clothes, he did wear layers and the heavy trench coat and boots weren't really helping him feel much better, weighing him down. So he took off his coat, but noticed the way Paul was staring in admiration.

Tord had never been much for getting naked in front of others, or at all to be honest, he rarely ever took off more than just his coat and pants when fucking Paul. He wasn't ashamed of his body, that wasn't it, it was just odd since he wasn't in the best of shape, and every other army leader he had met looked good and muscular and Very In Shape. His clothes just compressed a lot of his weight, especially in the stomach and his arms, and the heavy coat just engulfed him. 

But he felt a kind of confidence right now that made him feel like he could possibly adore himself as much as he adored Paul. So he removed the coat all the way, and kicked off his boots, laying them on the bed. He walked a little closer to Paul to continue his strip tease, and made sure to give him a show. He took off his hoodie 'seductively' and threw it out of sight. He unzipped his pants, turned around, and tried his best to show off his ass as he lowered his pants and kicked them off, but let's just say that he hadn't prseented himself this way to anyone in years, so while it wasn't the best display, definitely good enough for Paul. 

At this point, Tord's body was a whole lot more on display and Paul was awestruck. Tord seemed like a tall and lanky ass bastard with quite a bit of muscle on his arms, legs, and stomach, but in reality, it all looked to be squishy toned fat. His ass was great, his thighs were great, and the way his back bent as he took off the last article of clothing that wasn't his underwear, amazing. He was already perfect in Paul's eyes, but even more so now. 

Tord took a deep breath and extended out his arms, he felt amazing, and the reaction he got out of Paul made him feel so much more confident and happy.

But that was enough of that, he walked up to Paul again, his hips just parallel from his mouth. He wasn't gonna go for that blowjob yet though. He kneeled right in front of him, sat on his lap, and wrapped his legs around his waist, his softer clothed erection coming in contact with Paul's. Paul was sensitive and eager for any kind of contact, so he tried to grind against his leader, but Tord pulled on his collar and scolded him. 

"Nuh uh. You don't get to move, pet. Stay still and don't make noise. Got it?" Tord gave him a stern look. Paul nodded. "Good Boy..." Tord pressed his cool hand against his face again, and under the strap to the gag, making him shiver. 

"You're so pretty, so handsome, you have the sweetest lips and the softest body. I love every single inch of you, I love seeing you smile," Tord grinded particularly hard on Paul, milking a drawn out moan out of him.  
"Your noises are so good, they're like music to my ears. I love making you sing for me," Tord used both his cool hands on either side of Paul's face, just staring at his eyes and cooling down his hot red cheeks.  
"Your eyes are like jewels, all the fancy rings I have could never compare, I love them." He started to grind on him, scolding Paul anytime he tried to grind up into the movement. 

His breathing was coming undone, his face was also getting hot, his body shaking slightly as his cock hardened under his boxers and he was coming close to climax. The month had been so stressful that it was so easy to come undone. But he stopped before he could finish, and just sat on Paul's lap, catching his breath before unwrapping himself from him and standing up. 

He looked down at Paul's pathetic face, it was hot and red and his eyes were shiny with tears. The face of a man who just really wanted to cum. But he wasn't allowed to, not until Tord said so. 

Tord removed the ball gag from Paul's mouth, and tossed it somewhere behind him. He leaned down to give him a long sloppy kiss before hooking his thumb on his cheek and between his teeth, to keep his mouth open. He teased around the hem of his boxers for a little before struggling to get it low enough to pull out his cock. Eventually he managed, and Paul stared in amazement. Obviously, it wasn't the first time that Paul had seen Tord's dick, but the size of it never ceased to amaze him.

Tord let him give his cock a few kisses and testing licks before forcing his mouth open with his thumb and feeding it to him. As far as Tord knew, Paul didn't have a gag reflex, having accidentally shoved his whole dick down his throat only for nothing to happen besides his breathing being constricted for a few seconds, so he wasn't scared to immediately start trying to press his navel to his nose. He unhooked his thumb and let Paul do his thing, pressing his hands to his cheeks and staring at him in awe. He was amazing at this, his tongue doing wonders around his cock, and his throat squeezing him just right. 

Paul just continued to bob his head back and forth and gave his leader the best head he could manage without hands. It wasn't going bad, but relying on just his tongue was proving a little difficult. It didn't look like he had to for very long though, Tord gripped the hair on the back of his head and fucked his throat, clearly coming close and planning to finish there. 

Tord started coming undone again, his breathing uneven, his face hot, his thrusts sloppy and rough. Finally, he came, pressing as far as he could down Paul's throat, before pulling out while still cumming, which meant some of it spilled on Paul.  
Paul tried his best to cover his face of disgust, but it didn't work, because then Tord wiped some cum off his chest with his thumb and demanded he lick it off. And he did as told. 

"Good boy." Tord smiled, brushing his hair back that was starting to stick to his forehead and come undone from the dampness. "That was amazing, sweetheart." He ran his fingers through Paul's damp hair and pet the back where he pulled. He retrieved the ball gag once more and put it back. 

"Now, my turn." Tord put a foot to Paul's chest and pushed him onto his back, and went to the other side of the room to retrieve a knife and a bottle. He got on his knees, cut the ropes off of his legs, and carefully slid the knife across the floor so no one would accidentally cut themselves on it. He sat between Paul's legs and removed his boxers. He uncapped the bottle he brought with him and poured quite a bit of lube on his fingers. 

"You know, I love seeing you like this, absolutely desperate to cum, your whines becoming nothing but pleads for release, your body trembling as it tries to climax. You're so fucking beautiful..." Tord praised him as he fit a finger in Paul's ass, mostly just to praise him, but also to help him relax.  
"I love how your eyes shine with need, and your eyebrows curve into this perfect shape of pleasure, and when the ball gag isn't on, how your mouth turns into a perfect O... I love making you feel good." He fit a second and a third finger.  
"I bet you love it too, don't you? Being fucked by my cock. You love making all those noises just so I'll go harder, faster, because you know I love it so much when you beg for me. You're a dirty son of a bitch." He had 4 fingers in him now, stretching him properly, before he lubed himself up.  
"You're not gonna be able to walk after I'm done with you." And with that, he gave a malicious lustful smile, and buried himself into Paul in one thrust. 

Paul jerked as his body was suddenly washed over with pleasure, he loved the feeling of Tord, he loved his cock, it always made him feel so full and so good... 

Tord didn't start out as slow as he usually did, he was already going at a jackhammer pace, and with Paul's legs wrapped around him, he'd have Paul cumming now. He leaned forward to Paul's neck and gave him kisses, bites, hickeys, he made him a necklace of bruises, and left many more leading down to his chest. Tord was breathing like an animal, panting, thrusting as hard as he could to reach his own climax, and with a final bite to Paul's neck, he does. He rode out the high, let go of the bite, and laid lazily over Paul. 

Paul tried to mumble something that sounded like confusion at why he hadn't been released of his ring. But Tord shushed him. 

"I'm not done yet, darling." He gave that lustful smile again, and sat up.  
This time though, he threw Paul's leg over his shoulder and turned him on his side, and started thrusting into him again at full force, not as fast as last time because of his declining energy, but fast enough that it left Paul shaking and moaning against the gag. Tord dug his fingernails into the leg he was holding over his shoulder, and left plenty of moon shaped marks. It also seemed like Paul's thighs might of been bruising a bit, but that didn't matter, right now, he just wanted to cum. It took about 5 minutes for Tord to finally reach climax. His heart was racing and his hair was sticking to his forehead, there was beads of sweats threatening to drip off his face. He felt good. Unfortunately, he didn't have the energy to help Paul cum himself, so he commanded him to kneel up again, and reached for the knife. 

"Now, when these come off, you're not to move until I say so, got it?" Tord started to cut off all the ropes and took off the ball gag.  
"Yes s..sir..." Paul nodded. He was trembling with need, his cock dripping so much precum and flushed in red. Tord gave it a few strokes before taking off the cock ring and standing up. "Stay."

His legs were a little wobbly, but Tord managed to get up on his bed with bottle of lube in hand. He had basically just poured the rest of the liquid onto his fingers, and he began to stretch himself. He was so overstimulated that it was a little hard to stay quiet and not tremble at the slightest prod at his ass.  
"Alright big guy, Come get your prize." Tord spread his legs, giving Paul a full view of what he was getting. 

Paul didn't even give it a second thought before standing and sprinting towards his leader. But before he could do anything, Tord grabbed him by the collar and gave him a deep craving kiss, and the rest was just Paul fucking him into the mattress for a couple rounds and cumming with such force that he almost fell asleep right there on top of him. They shared a couple more bites and hickeys and sloppy kisses before Paul pulled away and tried to get his clothes. Only to realize that his thighs were bruised and his ass was sore. 

"Tord what did you do to me?" Paul just left his clothes and instead carefully limped to the bed, where Tord helped him up and held him in his arms, peppering his face in kisses and rubbing his back, and letting him swing a leg over his body so his ass wouldn't hurt as much. 

He apologized a few times, saying that need had just gotten the best of him, and Paul forgave him, he enjoyed it anyway. 

They both lay in bed and talked about sweet nothings and how tomorrow would go, they kissed, they hugged, they held hands, and they laughed together and smiled. Paul was the first to fall asleep, and Tord just watched as his back would rise and fall along with his breathing, and he felt a little warmth in his heart.


End file.
